Brick
History Origin Green Arrow had previously rallied Star City's police and gangsters to confront a demonic power that had cut off the city from the outside world. In the ensuing battle, many lives were lost and a power vacuum was created in Star City's underworld. Into this stepped Daniel "Brick" Brickwell. Brick was originally a low level henchman/enforcer for various mobsters in Star City and also ran his own street gang. However, he had a brilliant criminal mind and higher aspirations to go with it. In the wake of the demonic attack against Star City, he began to expand his gang's criminal activities, particularly drug sales, into areas left vacant by other criminal organizations. Villain of Green Arrow His major success was to unite the various street gangs of Star City under his leadership. These low level criminals were previously denied access to many lucrative areas by more "up-market" mafioso, but once united under the leadership of Brick they became an overnight crime syndicate with greater manpower and resources than the now greatly weakened traditional organized crime families. As his criminal empire grew, he came to the attention of Star City's Police Department, Green Arrow, and the council of mafia/gang leaders who represented the various criminal families of Star City. Brick was invited to a meeting of this council and told that his new criminal enterprise would be allowed to continue in Star City, but only if the Mafia were given a cut; his alternative was death. Brick had the house leveled by a missile. His invulnerability left him the sole survivor of the blast and the unopposed ruler of Star City's underworld. Next, he killed the mayor and district attorney of Star City, using a suicide bomber. When he was arrested for the crime, he revealed that he had kidnapped the new mayor's infant daughter (having bribed her security detail) and would kill her if he was not released immediately. Green Arrow was brought in to search for the child, but was unable to find her; (Brick's release seemingly proved that he is above the law). Though unable to take Brick into custody, Green Arrow challenged Brick to a duel over who owns Star City. Not being able to best Brick in a test of strength, he shot a glue arrow into Brick's mouth, blocking his throat and suffocating him. Rather than allowing him to die, Green Arrow saved Brick, warning him that should he step too far out of line, next time he will die. Since this incident, his interference with law enforcement and the political figures of Star City has either ceased or vastly subsided. Brick was responsible for hiring Deathstroke to blow up Green Arrow's first house. One Year Later After Doctor Light and Merlyn blew up most of Star City, Brick started fighting the crime that grew in the ruins of the ravaged city and the mutations that appeared in the "Glades". However, it is later proved that he is still the source of illegal activity in the Glades and that he is only fighting the crime that he does not approve of, particularly the drug killing his customers. He has recently teamed up with Red Hood. Powers and Abilities Brick's primary power is his invulnerability. He is able to easily withstand a surface-to-air missile strike and numerous attacks from Green Arrow. He also has an unproven level of super-strength: he clearly outmatched Green Arrow, but he didn't or couldn't win with a single hit. Brick is also a highly effective criminal leader. He was able to gain control of Star City's entire underworld, and has great influence over the legal authorities as well. Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Brick/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Brickwell_(New_Earth) Category:Villains